


Nothing Solved

by Missy



Category: Silkwood
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has solved nothing, and Dolly is still alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Solved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Silkwood, Dolly/Karen, unrequited, friendship, porch, afraid

They were in her bedroom. Dolly didn’t need to go back inside to know that. Drew and her husband, divvying up what Karen had left behind, deciding what would go to the kids, what to charity, and what to Dolly. Drew would likely take his share, too, though Dolly couldn’t say if Karen would have wanted him to. 

She leaned against the front post and stared out over the sun-baked flatlands stretching out to the main road. Death had a way of solving nothing and settling everything. There was a time where Karen’s husband wouldn’t have set foot into the house, but now that she was poised to become a national folk heroine things had suddenly, abruptly, become easier.

Karen seemed to belong everywhere. Especially in Dolly’s imagination, where a few drunken, desperately, lonely times they’d shared brief love. Karen had clung to her with her arms and her legs, with her lips. She had been bruised in her beauty, and utterly unafraid of taking Dolly’s lessons in lovemaking and applying them to her own sex. The orgasms were just preludes to breakdowns, traumas that neither could seem to fix….

“Hey? Dolly?” Drew peeked out of the door. “Want something to drink?”

She shook her head.

“Something to eat?”

That question made her explode. “Hell, Drew, what do you want me to do?” she’d raked her fingers through her hair and twisted around to glare at him.

“Nothing at all,” he said, disappearing back into the house.

Dolly sank back into her memories. She had no idea how long she sat on the porch, thinking of precisely nothing and chewing over the sweet old memories they’d once shared. One-sided ones – ones that would mean nothing to the man from Time who would, finally, swing around to talk to Dolly – but ones that had value all the same.


End file.
